So Good
by shenanigans23
Summary: Hello. I'm totally & completely new to this but I've been wanting to try my hand at writing fanfiction so here is a little one shot. Pure smut & whatnot, nothing too shabby. Please enjoy! I don't own the characters but I do own this story R&R :) S/N The story was somewhat inspired by a song called So Good x Marsha Ambrosius. Have a look-see She's amazing (Srry for typos. I rushed)


The sun had barely risen when Fitz had woken up. He smiled to himself when he saw his beautiful wife of 3 years, Olivia, sleeping soundly next to him. Her head laid upon his chest with her long black curly locs sprawled along the pillow. He placed feather like kisses upon her forehead and over her eyelids, causing her to stir but not completely awaken.

Today, Olivia and Fitz would be celebrating another wonderful year in marital bliss. Fitz had a very romantic day planned seeing that they were both able to get the day off from their busy schedule. He planned on going out to eat for a late lunch because he had plans to ravish her the entire morning. She looked absolutely irresistible in her baby blue laced boy shorts and black camisole. So simple but so beautiful. Fitz brushed some of her curls from covering her face and placed a sweet kiss to her lips.

Olivia may have been asleep but Fitz' actions were having a very nice affect on her. Fitz could see her nipples hardening and taking form to her cami, causing his mouth to water at the sight. He took his left hand & ran his fingers across the stiff peaks. He figured that he could give her the proper wake up call that any wonderful wife deserved. He used took his right arm that was happily imprisoned by Olivia's body & carefully slid it from underneath her. Once successfully removed, he pulled the sheets back further from their bodies & moved her legs so that he could be situated in the middle. He leaned forward pecking her lips with kisses then proceeded downtown. He was able to slide himself under her so that her legs were open to him and his arms came around to caress her hips. He blew lightly onto her core and her inner thighs while also tracing his fingers softly on her sides. He kissed her right on her center and that's was what caused Olivia to finally wake. She glanced down at Fitz looking so handsome with his eyes lusting after her. They were icy blue and he looked like a man on a mission, a man in charge, & that turned her on beyond words. He grinned at her, nuzzling into the side of her thigh.

"Hi" she said, in the most loving and seductive voices Fitz had ever heard.

"Hi, baby" He said and Olivia brought her hands to gently run across his face as if she was seeing him for the first time.

Fitz sat up to remove her boy shorts, throwing them somewhere across the room. He ran his hands back over her legs and thighs causing her to shiver. Olivia could feel the heat radiating from her core and began getting even wetter than what she already was. Fitz reached up and removed her camisole also revealing those perky breasts he adored oh so much. He ran his tongue from her navel up to her left breast devouring it whole while caressing her right.

Olivia was a mess when it came to her husband. He had so much control over her and her body but it was the good kind. She quivered at the sight of him licking, sucking, & fondling her mounds. She brought her hands up to his hair, massaging his scalp, making more of a sexy mess with his already mussed bed hair.

"I love what you do to me, Fitz. I love you so much"

"Ohh Livvie, you have no idea what you do to me" & without warning he snaked his way back down to her pussy & took one long lick of it. Olivia immediately cried out and latched her fingers deeper into his scalp. Fitz brought his right hand up to spread her lips a little wider & began licking her from the top to the bottom and back to the top again. Olivia hissed and she moaned and she purred, only spurring Fitz to feast on her harder. Her backed arched off the bed and one of her hands fisted the sheets and her legs tried to close around Fitz' head but he held on to her legs so she couldn't.

"Shittt Fitz, baby come here. I want you deep inside me"

Fitz hummed directly on her clit resulting in Olivia's eyes shooting open and a growl to escape her lips. She looked down at Fitz who sensed her staring and looked back directly into her eyes. She was perfect. He came up from in between her legs with his massive erection pressed against his boxer shorts. He smiled down at her and said, " you are breathtaking, baby. So, so beautiful" He climbed off of the bed for a moment to remove his shorts and began stroking his cock, spreading his pre cum over the tip. He slowly climbed back onto the bed placing himself back where he was most desired, still stroking himself.

"Don't tease me, Fitz" Olivia stated enticingly. Fitz leaned down running his tongue over her full, plump lips until she captured his in a kiss. She grabbed a hold of his dick and took over the stroking. They continued kissing as if it was their last; tongue brushing against tongue while Fitz' hands found any part of her body to fondle. He looked down in her beautiful browns and whispered softly, "how bad do you want me. livvie?"She could barely contain herself and felt as though she could cum at any moment.

"You know how bad Fitz. My pussy is so wet for you. I want you so far inside me. Please, baby?"

& with that, Fitz gradually pushed into Olivia's tight hole. She gripped onto his shoulders and gasped at the sensation. She could feel every vein from his dick and it felt amazing. Her walls were wrapped around Fitz like a glove. The feeling was unbelievable every time. Fitz buried his head into Olivia's neck sucking the life out of it, sure to have marked her. But that didn't matter. She was his as him hers. Her feet were wrapped around his midsection with one hand palming his ass, encouraging him to go deeper, while the other hand pulled on his hair to bring his mouth up to hers. trailing kisses from his ear, to his, and finally his lips.

"Uhhh, Livvie. I love you. I love you" He couldn't contain his declarations as they continued to roll off of his tongue"

"FUCK, baby, I love you more. It's so good"

"How good is it, my Sweet Baby?"

"Ooohhhh, it's so goooood. You give it to me so damn good" She continued to moan as Fitz' paced began to quicken and he added a swivel to his hips hitting her g spot. She cried out, and He continued to rock into her like his life depended on it. Olivia's hand slapped down onto Fitz' back dragging her nails down his spine, sure to have left scratches. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head when she screamed, "Baby, I'm gonna cum, make me cum, Fitz"

"Ahhh Livvie, it would be my pleasure" he said as he pushed all the way into her until he was balls deep. Olivia shrieked out as a single tear trickled down the side of her face. She came so hard that she couldn't speak. No words were able to form in her throat. Fitz continued to thrust in and out of her pussy as it pulsated around his cock. He kissed her hard pushing his tongue down her throat.

He rose up, bringing her legs with them. He crossed them over one another and placed them atop his left shoulder while he slowly thrust the tip of his penis into her vagina. She bit into her lip as her core began to stir prompting another orgasm. She felt high. She was high off of him and she would never get enough. "Don't stop, Fitz. Ohhh please don't you stop"

He caressed her legs and thrust in further so that her walls could fully envelop him. Her hands clasped onto her breast as she arched off of the bed.

"So good, Livvie. That's it. I'm gonna cum. Fuckkkkk" He growled as he pumped his seed deep inside of her signaling her second release. Her hands went into her hair, running her fingers through her curls. He slowly let down her legs and collapsed on top of her as his body jerked. Her arms sprang around his neck holding him to her for dear life. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths while they came down from ecstasy. Fitz sat up on his elbows still settled within her walls and smiled down to her.

"Happy Anniversary, my Livvie."

She took a deep breath & smiled back up at him. "Happy Anniversary, my Fitz. That was..." she couldn't find the words to explain. Fitz just chuckled and placed a soft kiss to her pouty lips.

"I thought you'd enjoy my version of a wake up call" he said warmly into her ear. She brought her arms down from being wrapped around his neck and cupped his face into her hands.

"That was the best wake up call a wife could ever ask for. So good, so fucking good" she giggled & kissed him passionately while he reciprocated as they rolled around in the bed & prepared for the day ahead.

The End... So how did I do for my first smut infested fanfic? Please Review and let me know. Follow too. Give me ideas of anything you want to see written!

;)


End file.
